Dreams
by Roses4Cullen
Summary: Alice has everything she could ever want. A great job and her Best Friend. But what happens when she is faced with a decision on a promise she made to herself long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing. Id like to thank the AWESOME Stephenie Meyer fro introducing us to the family we would all DIE for to become apart of.

This is my first FF. I just had an idea and ran with it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

APOV

"NO NO NO! I said Crimson, NOT Cranberry. The trim is supposed to be CRIM-SON! I swear if Angela Weber calls me one more with an issue with her wedding dress you _will_ be sorry." I yelled as i slammed my cell phone shut.

Now i know that world of fashion has it ups and downs but **DANG!** It never ceases to amaze me how thick-headed people can be. Dont get me wrong though, I love working at Cullen Couture. It has been my life long dream but i really dont see how Esme does it.

To calm down I decided to play my Cosmo-Make Over game. I had just selected the perfect Tawny foundation and Sultry blush to my model when i hear a knock at my office door. "**YES, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"** I shouted. I didnt mean it to sound so harsh, it just kind of came out that way. When i looked up to see who it was my mouth dropped and i could feel the tears begin to well up. _WHY WHY WHY_ did Esme Cullen, my boss, my idol, mentor, goddess and reason for breathing have to be the poor soul to stop by after that heated phone call.

"Oh Alice, Im sorry. Did i catch you at a bad time?" She asked.

I was dumbfounded. "Oh no Esme. Im so sorry, I didnt mean to sound so rude. Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry." I could feel my heart getting ready to explode.

"Alice honey calm down. you are going to give your self an aneurysm." She chuckled. "I figured you were upset. I over heard your performance down the hall. I just wanted to know if you could stop by my office before you leave for the weekend. I'd like to talk about your future here at Cullen Couture."

Uh-oh!

"Umm. Yes that fine. I'll be there shortly." I said faltering every word. I knew i should have just nodded. What could this be about?

Was she upset over the way i berated the poor girl from David's Bridal just a few moments ago?

Am i getting fired?..._NO.._This cant be happening. I wont let it. I have worked too hard and too long to be canned.

After venting to myself I finished my virtual make over, got my things together and headed to her office.

I was somewhat level headed as i reached the end of the hall. That is until i saw _**her**_. My arch-enemy, my nemeses, the root of all evil here at Cullen Couture. She walked out of Esme's office and flashed my her fake pearly white verniers smile. It went well with her surgically enhanced figure and over processed blond hair. I promised myself on all things holy in the world of Egyptian Cotton and Organza that i would never _ever_ be like her. Her smile quickly faded when she saw where i was headed. If looks could kill I would be dead. Because we were with in earshot of Esme's office she tried to be polite but i could tell there was venom behind her words.

"Hello Al-ice." She spat.

With as much common courtesy i could muster i could only nod in acknowledgement and say the name i hated the most in reply.

"Tanya."

I kept my eyes forward as i reached Esme's door. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and hoped an prayed to the Gucci gods that what ever happen now i was ready for. I knocked on the door as i ever so slowly peeked my head in.

"Yes Esme. you wanted to see me."

"Oh yes Ms. Brandon-"

CRAP. she used my last name. This cant be good.

"-Have a seat. We have a dire matter that needs to be discussed." Esme said.

With a million and one things running through my head, the only thing i could silently whisper was...OH NO!

* * *

Dont ya love a good Cliffy...Ch 2 is outlined and ready to write. i have it all in my head. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A stupid thunderstom knocked my internet out. so i have to get it to a thumb drive then post it. CH2 is complete (and MUCH LONGER) it just needs to be posted. Keep in mind this is my first FF. any advice to help is apperciated. I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP THIS WEEKEND (what day i dont know yet) Thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

_**EsPOV**_

"Yes honey. Okay, don't work to hard and say hello to Miss. Miller for me. I love you too. Bye sweetheart."

It was just after lunch and i ended my 'daily-while-at-work' phone call to my husband. I swear I couldn't have been any luckier when i married Carlisle. He is the most loving and compassionate man i have ever met. Him being a doctor was just a perk. I remember when we got married he would always tell me i had an eye for design. When i decorated our first apartment together all of our friends would praise on how well i could coordinate colors and patterns together. After i while i grew tired of interiors and decided to start dabbling in fashion design. I remember doodling on napkins and pizza boxes. My poor excuse of a desk drawer look more like a recycling bin. I had everything from magazine clippings, paper dolls and countless balled up pieces of paper. If it weren't for carlisle's sporadic nosiness i wouldn't be where i am today.

While he was still just the attending physician at Meadow Valley Medical, little did i know that he has swiped a few of my drawings to show the nurses at work. About a month later i get a call from David's Bridal asking me to design gowns for them. I was ecstatic. About a year and over 1000 dress flying off the rack later they offered to help me start my own line but it had to be sold in their stores. Who am i to argue. Im living my dream, married to a irreplaceable man who i am irrevocably in love with and the best staff anyone could ask for.

Emily Uley my Godsend of a secratary pulled m eout of my revine with a light knock at the door to drop off the mail. Thats when i noticed _the letter_. The little shiny silver envelope with metallic lettering. _This cant be what i think it is. Why would New York Elite be sending __**me**__ an invitation?_i thought. Not wanting to wait any longer i slowly opened it, not wanting to damage it further and pulled out its contents. Lo and behold it was an invitation to participate in the Spring Fashion Premier in New York City. As soon as i finished reading i couldnt hold it in any longer.

"Ahhhhhh. WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!, Emily come quick!"

With a bewildered look on her face. "Yes Mrs. Cullen, is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok. EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!, WE ARE GOING TO THE SPRING PREMIER IN NEW YORK" While telling her this i grabbed her hands and started jumping up and down. To a bystander we would look just a tad crazy, maybe even starstruck. You would think Cedric Diggory was back from the dead or something by the way we were acting. But who cares. New York elite wanted _my line _to be shown. I noticed the date for the show was January 15Th. Just one week after the USO ball. Which ment we have just under three months to prepare.

I know just who to enter. My own bubbly, bouncy pixie and lifesave of an assistant, Alice Brandon. I also noticed the letter stated that each label may have u p to two entries. Now while i love Alice as if she were my own, i do have to be fair and professional at the same time. So i decided to let Tanya Victors enter as well. Although i will admit, her designs are a little revealing and risque for my person taste but i will give her a chance. With the way her dresses are slowing selling I hope this will shed some light oh her ideas and create something timeless and elegant.

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, i called Tanya's office and got her voice-mail. I left a message asking her to stop by when she got back. After that i tried Alice's cell. Why she decided against a regular phone is beyond me, but if it works for her then it works for me. The little ball of energy has went through 4 cell phones already just in the last 6 months. When i called it went straight to voice-mail which meant she was on the other line. On that note i headed towards her office. Form the sound of it she was having a horrible day. Poor girl, she puts so much on her on plate, its a wonder how she gets it all done with time to spare.

_She reminds m eof myself when i first started out, maybe thats why we click so well_. i thought.

I waited a few minutes after her tangent to let her calm down before i dropped in. With a light tap i peeked my head in.

"**YES." **She nearly shouted. When she looked up i could tell she wasnt expecting me.

"Alice, Im sorry. Did i come at a bad time?". I asked. The poor thing looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"OH NO!, Esme. Im so sorry. I didnt mean to sound so harsh. Oh my gosh. I am so so sorry."

"Alice honey calm down. you are going to give your self an aneurysm." I half chuckled. "I figured you were upset. I over heard your performance down the hall. I just wanted to know if you could stop by my office before you leave for the weekend. I'd like to talk about your future here at Cullen Couture."

"Um, yes that fine. I'll be down in just a sec."

When i was half way to my office i saw Tanya waiting tapping her foot in impatience. Now im not one to judge but there was something about her that is irked me and i could quite put my finger on it. It had been rumored that she steals designs from others claiming them as her own but there has never been any solid proof other than hear say. I will hopefully have better than that next time she pulls a stunt. That is one of the things i cant stand the most is a liar and a thief.

After she left i made amental note of what her ideas were that she had already. Just a few moments later Alice knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me Esme."

"Oh yes, Ms. Brandon have a seat. We have a dire matter that need to be discussed." I could tell she was nervous, she wouldnt stop fidgeting her fingers. "Oh relax honey, you still have a job here. How else could we get everything done if it wernt for you." As soon as i said that she flew toward me wrapping her little arms around my neck with an ear to ear grin. She was like a kid who just got granted a day at FAO Schwartz.

Now im going to tell you just like i told Tanya." She made a sour face when i mentioned her. "i received a letter today from New York Elite. Do you know who they are?" Her response was a wide eyed stare and a nod. "As you know the Spring Fashion Premier is the biggest event of the season. Every designer dreams of getting that kind of exposure. this year is a little different. The theme is "_**FOREVER AFTER**_" and the main event is to be a wedding gown showing."

"Wow, thats right up your alley." She said.

"You mean right up _your_ alley." I responded smiling.

"Im sorry, i dont follow"

"My sweet sweet Alice. This year its all bout the back bone of each designer. The assistants are calling the shots this time." Poor thing still looked lost so i handed her the letter. When she finished she had the biggest smile and the most galzed over puppy dog eyes i have ever seen.

"Breath honey. I dont want to have to call 911 for you passing out."

"My apologies."

And i havent even gotten to the best part yet. Now i know the premier is addressing two reps per brand but im going to take it a step further. Out of the two designs from us, I will chose the one i like the best personally. The one i choose will go with me as a PARTNER, leaving David's bridal behind and starting our own name for ourselves. The one remaining will stay here under their own name." I braced myself for her reaction.

"But that means you will be on your-"

"Yes, but no exactly. i will have either you or Tanya as a partner."

"So no more Cullen Couture?"

"Nope, No more. It will either be Cullen-Brandon or Cullen-Victors. So the decision is really up to you and her. So dont let me down and make me proud."

"OH I WILL ESME, I WILL!" she stated. And with that she gave me another heartfelt hug and squealed as loud as her little fragile lungs would allow and danced out of my office.

_**APOV**_

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh." I squealed leaving Esme's office. "This is a dream come true. Not only will have have one of _my_ pieces shown at the premier but i also have a shot at my _OWN LINE_ in partnership with Esme. This is incredible, i have to call Bella."

_**BPOV**_

"Thank god the dinner rush is over. Edward is so giving me a back rub when i get home. " I said to myself. I felt my cell go off, when i looked down to the screen.

ALICE...

"Hey girl, what- Alice, Ali- Slow down jeez." where does she get all this energy from?

"Yes im at work. No its not busy anymore, stop by and tell me all about it. I've got some juicy stuff for you too. You'll never guess what Edward did."

"-Okay, see you in a few. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

I was about to call Alice back when she came barging through the front door. How the girl evades a speeding ticket, the world will never know. It took her about 20 seconds to relay the news from Esme to me, (with the speed she talks it a wonder how i was able to catch it all.) but i knew the one time i could make her go from elated to dumbfounded in 5 seconds flat.

"Ok, Bella spill it. What did Edward do?"

"Edward _is thinking about_ wanting to start a family finally." I non-chalantley stated. _Oh boy, here it comes. God help me._

It took the length of a heart-beat for her to comprehend what i just said.

"OhmygoshthatswonderfullBella, youhavetoletmethrowyourbabyshower. "

"Alice"

"Haveyoupickedanynamesyet? Ohthisissogreat. CanibeaGod-mother?"

"ALICE!"

"Sorry." She finally was able to stop the shock but i could still see her bouncing in her seat trying to control it.

"First off first things first. Thank you, you are the first person i have told. Second- We are not planning on a certain time, we are just going to go with the flow so to speak and let whatever happen whenever. Thirdly- Yes you can throw my baby-shower but please _**try**_ and keep it as simple as possible."

"I cant promise anything." she said with an evil grin.

" Fourth- No we haven't picked names, we will cross that bridge when we get there. Lastly- we will see." Its a wonder how i got all that out with only one interruption from her. " Okay Alice, i have to close up, and plus i _really_ wanna get home to Edward."

"Uh-huh, yea im _sure_ you do." she said smiling.

"Okay woman, cut it out. "

"Haha, okay. Call me later. Better yet, the next time i speak to you, you better have that little stick with two blue lines, a plus sign, smiley face or something in your hand."

"We will see. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

With that she danced out of Volterra on her way to her 6 room walk in closet...er.. i mean home.

I closed up shop and was on my way home when something out of place caught my eye. A woman. No more like goddess, and her infant baby was waiting in the cold rain under a bus-stop shelter. It was freezing outside and i couldn't bear the thought of her having to put her child through the elements like that. Seeing the worried look in her eyes when she glanced at her watch, i pulled over to her and stopped.

"Would you like a ride? It's freezing out." I half yelled through the window.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be any trouble. " she sounded scare to death. Usually the person offering the ride should be a bit nervous, picking up a total stranger and all but i could tell she ment no harm. She just wanted out of the rain as fast as she could.

"No trouble at all, hop in." As she strapped her sons car seat in in the back i couldn't help but noticed she looked a little bit on guard, like she was trying to hurry and get out of sight of something, or someone. I pushed the urge to pry some aside. I didnt want her to feel uncomfortable around a harmless complete stranger.

"So whats your name?, Im Bella Masen." I said as a poor attempt at small talk.

"Rosalie ...K-King." she barley whispered her last name, like she was embarrassed to say it. I noticed the tan line on her ring finger of a once was wedding band. "And the little angel in the back is Daniel, but i call him Danny."

"Pleased to meet you both. Where are ya headed?"

"Meadow Valley Medical, Danny started running a litle bit of a fever and is a bit cranky. I just want to make sure everything is ok. I hope its not out of the way for you." I could hear the worry in her tone and in her eyes as she glanced back at her son.

"No problem at all, its just on the way to my house. Some of the best pediatric doctors work there." I half smiled.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, with the exception or a whimper or two from Danny. Every time he made a peep she was reaching back to console her child. He did look like a little angel with his light blond curls and the biggest blue eyes i have ever seen. After she would calm him down with a pacifier or a small rub on his tummy he would flash the most adorable dimple filled toothless grin. I felt a sense of awe pass over me. I hope to be that kind of mother someday.

"We are here." I whispered, not wanting to startle Danny. I pulled around to the emergency entrance, i didnt know how sever her case was but i did it anyway just for safe keeping. "I hope everything is ok."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Masen, How much do i owe you for gas?" She asked pulling out her purse from the diaper bag.

"No worries Ms. King, like i said it was on the way. You just get little Danny in there and get him checked out."

"Will do. Have a good night and thanks again." Then she shut the door and ran through the sliding doors.

When i arrived home i noticed Edward wasn't home yet. I checked the answering machine to see if he left a message. Sure enough he did. He said that Dr. Marcus had a family emergency and left early so he was staying to cover the rest of his shift which ended at eleven. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was a little past nine. Since a had some time to myself it took a bath instead of a shower. Letting my self soak and unwind is just what i needed. Afterwards i pulled out my notebook and started jotting down some recipes i wanted to try at work to kill time till Edward came home.

**EPOV**

While i was still a little sketchy on the idea of Bella and I starting a family but i told her i would think about it. It wasnt an entire lie, im still scared to death about not being a good enough father but only time will tell. We have a while until she gets pregnant, and then another nine months after that to get ready for it. I personally think no one is ever ready to have a child, emotionally or mentally. Sure Bella and I are financially set, but i dont think im ready for Bella's mood swings or Alice's rade of Babies R' Us.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Dr. Cullen or Carlisle as he liked us to call him approached me.

"Dr. Masen, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, sir. What can i do for you."

"Dr. Marcus had to leave early due to some family issues, would you mind covering his shift the rest of the night? You can leave early if you want one day."

"Thats fine Carlisle, I think Bella is working a little late tonight, so yea i'll do it."

"Thanks Dr. Masen, I'll see you later. have a good night." With that he left.

I called the house to let Bella know i would be home late soon after Carlisle left then went to make my rounds. Jessica Stanley has strep throat for the third time this year and Mikey Newton has a double ear infection. I feel sorry for his parents. He is the most whiny child i have ever seen. I know im not supposed to judge but sheesh, that boy has a set of lungs on him. I was on my way back to my office when i was paged to Exam room 4. I checked the chart before i walked in. I noticed this was a new patient.

'Daniel King, 16 months old. Brought in by mother (Rosalie King) stating child has fever. nasal congestion and irritability. I knocked as i walked in.

"Hello Mrs. King. Im Dr. Edward Masen, and this little guy here must be Daniel" I noticed right away his cheeks and nose were a little red.

"Yes, im Rosalie and this is my son Danny." The worry in her eyes was enough to drive anyone to tears.

I did my usual rundown, checking heart rate, breathing, eyes, mouth, etc, etc. I asked Rosalie if he has had a few more dry diapers than usual, in which she agreed to. I was done with my exam soon after.

"So whats the verdict?"she asked.

"Danny is fine, he just has a little cold. Keep him hydrated, he may not want to eat as much seeing he wont feel up to it, dont force him. If he only has a few bites every two hours or so thats fine. Its better than nothing, but make sure he has something to drink all the time. He is old enough now to where he can have more than milk. Anything with electrolytes would help, like Pedi-alyte, water, fruit juices, etc, etc. " She nodded as if hanging on my every word. " Seeing this is only a small cold there isnt really much i can give in in the way of prescription's. If he gets too cranky during the day give him some Infants Motrin, its in a little orange and white box and comes with a dropper. As far as him getting enough sleep you can also give him a little bit of Childrens Benedryl." I handed her the dosage chart for an infant this young, seeing the normal directions only go as young as 2 years of age. She took it eagerly and tucked it away in her purse. I also whent ahead and gave him a little of both Benedryl and Motrin to help him get through the night. Also so that she wouldnt have to stop anymore on the way home, exposing him the the cold rain anymore than necessary.

"Thank you so much Dr. Masen, you have no idea how much better I feel."

"Its no problem, its my job. I noticed all his shots are up to date and he has never really came down with anything other than the normal oh-so-pleasent teething phase. His cold is more than likely due to a new climate or location. I see you are from the south-eastern side of Washington. Its quite a difference from here and there."

"You arent kidding." she chuckled. It was good to see her smile.

"Well you guys are all set to go. The nurse will be in shortly for you to sign some forms. If you have any questions or concerns, if a new symptom arises please dont hesitate to call or come by. You have a good night and keep me posted on his condition. I like to hear how all of my patients are doing, regardless of an illness." I hoped everything would be alright. Rosalie just looks a little too worried for this to be a cold.

"Oh i will, yes sir. Thank you so much again Dr. Masen. you have a good night as well."

With that i walked out of the room toward my office.

After that one solemn diagnoses, all my doubts of becoming a parent had been wiped away. It didnt matter if you had all the money in the world or if you were Joe Schmoe working at Ma and Pa's gas station. If you heart isnt in the right place then its not worth it. I could tell Mrs. King's was. Im usually a good judge of character. Most of the time i can categorize my patients parents into three groups.

First you have the parents who act like its a big inconvenience to bring thier sick child to the doctor, those types have too much pride in their selves. They are more worried about their company merger than their 6 year old who has pneumonia. The kind of parents who want you to dope their little boy up because he is crying to much. Well Duh! He is crying because he doesnt feel good and his parents seem to not have enough time or patience to help him out. Something as simple as a belly rub or a cool washcloth to the forehead. Those parents are the reason i pinch the bridge of my nose so much.

Second, you have the 'Wanna be doctors' as i like to call them. The ones who spend way too much time on . Those are the ones who make my job harder than it needs to be. Every time a new study or survey comes out my rooms are flooded with over reactive parents whoa re hell bent on thinking his or child has the Bird Flu, ADHD or West Nile Virus. When in reality its just something as simple as a run in with Poison Oak or a little too much Mountain Dew or candy and an over active imagination. They also want to know every side effect and the statistics on each medication i prescribe to them. Now i understand its a good thing to be well informed but its a little far fetched to be worried about little 7 year old Tommy and a medication affecting him if he were a woman over 35 and smoking. Come on now, lets be serious here from a minute. Do you really need to layer Tommy in a roll of bubble wrap just so he can go outside and play? Geez!

Then you have my third and personal favorite type of parents. My spoiler's. The kind of parents who right from the start you can tell their head and heart are in the right place. Like Mrs. King for example. She is the kind of person who doesnt take anything for granted and enjoys the smaller things in life to make her happy. The type of mother who will go for hours on end playing peek-a-boo or sing Itsy-Bitsy Spider just to make thier child smile and feel better. Now dont get these fine folks confused the the stero-typical spoilers. The ones that rely on materialistic things to mack their child happy. No not them. The ones im talking about are the ones who would let their child slip on the wet grass after a summer ran, after telling them five times not to, that they could slip and fall. Instead of ignoring them or yell while they are screaming bloody murder because that skinned thier knee, they would but a Sponge Bob Band-Aid on it, Kiss it to make it feel better and calmly explain to thier kid why they were asked not run and make them realize its always good to be careful. Those parents are the reason i love my job and get up in the mornings. Those are the ones who will cancel business meetings to go to little Katies soccer game every week or go see 14 year old Savanah preform at her first piano recital. These are the people i hope to be someday.

After i thought about my favorite group there for a while i realized what i wanted the most. I already have the love of my life Bella, but i couldnt help the feeling like something was missing.

_**I wanted a family**_.

Screw worring about Alice's free reign on Baby Gap and Osh-Kosh of a baby shower. We wont worry about that. Both Bella and I know she means well. I wanted to hear the little cry of son or daughter being born and to see the way his or her eyes will light up when we tell them we love them. I want to teach me son how to play catch and give Bella's dad Charlie a fishing buddy. I want to see my daughter running around in her little chef hat telling me that i put too much water in her cookie mix for her Easy-Bake Oven and now she has to start over. I would love to see a little Bella running around tell me how to cook. I want to be the type of dad where my children arent afraid to come talk to me about a problem no matter where they are in life. Wither it be my daughter with guy problems (hopefully those will be a rarity) or my son about one of his band members having an issue with alcohol. I know this wont be easy and i will have some fun helping Bella with her escalated mood swings and 3am diaper changes and feedings. But in the end every wink of sleep lost will be worth it. Bring on the poopy diapers and my spit-up filled shirts. I am ready to be a father.

I glanced at the clock not knowing my shift was up 10 minutes ago. I grabbed my things and said goodnight to the rest of the staff and hurried home as fast my favorite Volvo could take me. Its time to talk to Bella.


End file.
